


DollBaby

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Car Sex, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Calum Hood, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forehead Touching, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Groupies, Illegal Activities, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orphans, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Calum Hood, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Calum, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, So Wrong It's Right, Sorry Not Sorry, Taboo, Teen Pregnancy, Top Calum Hood, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, band adopts runaway fic, band group marriage, clearly not legal, underage runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: *Taboo Band Adopts An Underage Runaway/Group Relationship with Runaway Fic* Purely fictional scenario that would clearly not be legal in any way, shape or form. But, it's fun to play and imagine.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. DollBaby Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I did end up making this a Band Adopts Girl Runaway/Marries/Fucks and just Enjoys Playing with Said Runaway Fic! Yes, she's underage but not by much. She's 17. Old enough. No, no one is going to come look for her at any point in this story and no she will not be returning to where she came from ever. And yes, I know that's a completely unrealistic scenario, but hey, it is what it is in this particular story. Yes, she is going to go on tour with them as they tour the world. No, it's not going to make much sense how they get away with such things but it's a fictional work so yeah. Clearly in my opinion, it's not meant to be logical, it's just meant to be fun. She starts off with meeting Calum and having a thing, and then when she's introduced to the others, it's obviously much more than just Calum. Cool? Cool.

DollBaby Chapter 1

Cherylynn could hear the deep pounding of the bass as she and her best friend Mika snuck into the crowd. The opening lines to one of her favorite songs started, and she and Mika made their way almost to the middle of the crowd, before losing themselves both in the music and the sway of the bodies around them.

Her pale, alabaster skin was drenched with raindrops as she and Mika had waited forever till the show started, so they could slip past the line and straight through to the middle of the floor.

She had checked her makeup several times before they made their way inside, and she was thrilled to see that her pastel goth/raver style look had stayed in place, despite being drenched with rain.

She was dressed in a cute neon pink mesh crop top and had pink X nipple pasties over her nipples, but let the world see everything else.

Her toned stomach was yet again on display, and her fake leather mini skirt clung to her curvy hips like glue. 

She wore knee high black latex boots that had heels that could walk over anyone and everyone she met. 

And her hair was currently a bright cotton candy pink, and up in cutesy pigtails that she hoped would get her noticed by more than one set of male eyes. 

She came dressed to impress, knowing that Mika had scoped out the way to the backstage entrance on her way in, and had a friend that would be meeting them in the usually off-limits backstage after party. 

She had just turned 17 last month, marking a year since she had run away from her hometown in Iowa, and caught a plane out to L.A. where she had met Mika on the rave circuit, another run away much like herself. 

Mika was only 15, but a wise little firecracker for her age, and had been on the run well before she had even turned 12. 

She knew the ins and outs of the rave scene in L.A. and often was able to guide them to wherever their hearts desired. 

Mika and her friends had nicknamed her Cherri or CherriPop, which they officially called her instead of her given name, Cherylynn Beth. 

She never told anyone where she came from, her true age, or her last name in fear of being sent back to where she had spent so many years in misery. 

Hoping that all of that was behind her now, she moved and swayed to the melodies of her favorite band, 5 Seconds of Summer and stared up longingly at the stage, hoping that Calum Hood, her long-time celeb crush, would finally see her.

As the show went on, she could’ve sworn that Calum’s eyes had caught her own and held her gaze for several seconds, before moving back and forth within the crowd. 

He was older, at least 19 or 20 by now.

His hair an icy electric blue buzz cut and his sweaty body almost fully tattooed.

She knew better she thought, chasing after someone she clearly couldn’t have.

Her mama and daddy would’ve never allowed such things back where she came from. 

Older boys, or boys just in general were out of the question. 

Church, School and Home were her only options back then. 

That’s why she had longed to escape to a place, where no one knew her name and she could find all the freedom she wanted.

Leaving only a short, messy note on the kitchen counter, she had packed her backpack and the few mementos that reminded her of a good time, and bought a one way ticket to L.A. with the little bit of money she had saved ever since the dream had entered her mind.

She had ditched her cellphone, her school I.D. and anything that could link her to the person she used to be long ago when she first arrived. 

It had been rough those first few weeks on the dark L.A. streets before she had hooked up with Mika and her other band of run-away friends.

She had tried everything she could to make money. 

Modeling auditions, asking around for open jobs, anything that would make a dollar.

It was Mika though, who had introduced her to her second love, marijuana, and taught her how to grow it, sell it and smoke it for her own enjoyment.

For now, this was what kept them alive. 

The music, the dancing, and the drugs. 

They hustled till they could afford the raves, the nightclubs, and concerts. 

And they did what they had to, to survive.

But in that moment, none of that mattered as she and Mika had time of their lives.

After awhile, the concert came to a short break and Mika pulled her stumbling through the crowd and out a side door so they could lean up against the wall and share a blunt and some beer that Mika had snuck in, in a small barely noticeable flask that she hid in a holster on her leg.

The same holster that held her switch blade, and sometimes a gun, depending on her mood.

Cherylynn took a swig of the beer before taking the blunt shakily from Mika’s painted nails and breathing it in and then puffing it out.

Mika fell against her, making both of them topple down to the ground as they giggled and laughed their asses off in a high and drunk bliss. 

“You ready for the party tonight, Cher? I bet your ass lookin like that, Cal’s gonna be all over you.” Mika wheezed as she let out another girlish giggle. 

Cherylynn nodded and coughed as the smoke filled her lungs and a dreamy smile settled on her bright pink lips. “Hell yeah. I just hope he’s ready for me.” 

Both girls broke down in a fit of laughter, not noticing that the side door had swung open and they were not alone anymore.

A deep voice, husky and sounding slightly tired, spoke out through their drug induced haze.

“Really? And what should he be ready for from you, DollBaby?”

Both girl’s eyes widened as they turned and saw that Calum Hood himself was leaning against the wall looking down at them with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Reaching out a hand, he took the blunt from Cherylynn’s fingers and puffed on it himself before letting out a deep laugh of his own. 

“How old are you, anyways? Barely look legal to me. Then again, two naughty girls like yourselves out here all alone, ought to know better than to have a party without a chaperone. Someone’s going to have to protect you from all of the bad boys who are going to want to…Get to know you better. But by the looks of it, that seems exactly what you had in mind…”

Mika was the first to snap out of her speechlessness and shakily pulled both of them to their feet, before crossing her arms over her chest, clearly trying to make her small bust look slightly bigger. 

“Oh? And are you offering, Cal? Because it seems to me, you were coming to look for trouble, no matter where you found it.”

Calum let out a barking laugh and took another puff from the blunt, before handing it out to Cherylynn who stared at it a moment, before Mika nudged her hard in the ribs.

“Cher, it looks like Cal wants to spend some time with you. Why don’t I let you two get to know each other and I’ll be back later to pick you up?” 

It was then that Cherylynn’s eyes found Calum’s darker, haunting gaze and she bit her lip, undecided if she should go ahead and fulfill her darkest fantasies. 

Calum smirked and tilted his head to the side like a cute puppy.

“Maybe you should listen to your friend, Cher. It does seem like I’d like to get to know you, hmm..” 

Mika looked like a kid in a candy store as she grinned wildly before pushing a pack of fresh weed into Cherylynn’s palm and heading for the door. 

“See ya later, kids. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

As soon as the door closed, it was then that Cherylynn realized that she was completely and utterly alone for the first time since meeting Mika, and as realizing that she was now completely and utterly alone with Calum fucking Hood.

Her breath came out in pants as he slowly walked towards her, and eyed her up and down like the prey that she knew she clearly was.

“What’s your name, little doll?” He almost purred as he dropped the blunt, and wrapped his arms loosely around her thin waist, his hands dangerously close to grasping at her bum.

“Cherri.” She answered as he nodded and smirked in approval. 

“Not your real name, no doubt. Well, just as well. How old are you, Cherri?” He said as his voice dropped lower several octaves and his face moved so it was barely inches away from her own.

She could feel his warm breath over her lips, and knew that the time had come and it was either now, or never. 

“Old enough.” She whispered before crashing her lips to his and biting down on his lower lip, eager for entry into the forbidden, new territory. 

Calum let out a moan that she swallowed quickly and forced his tongue into her mouth, caressing her own, in a sensual, slow rhythm.

His hands began to roam all over her body, and one went her crop top to her small but firm breast, and cupped it, before playing lightly with the tape that covered her nipple and the other dove underneath her skirt, and cupped her pantiless bum. 

He pulled away long just far enough to let out a string of curses, as he walked her back against the wall and his fingers brushed up against her wet and naked folds. 

It was then that he met her eyes and really studied the girl that looked back at him.

Clearly, she was a run away. 

She had no one to go back to. 

No one would be looking for her.

And if he didn’t move now, he would lose her, and never find her again. 

It was in that moment, that he made the decision that would change both of their lives forever.

If no one was going to look for her, then he would take her and make her his own. 

It was then that the door opened again, and Michael appeared, looking between them with pure curiosity. 

“We’re on again in two minutes. Just thought I’d warn you.” 

Calum nodded and threw his friend a smirk knowing that he would love the idea that had just popped into his head.

“Mikey, this is Cherri. We’re going to adopt her, mate.” 

Michael’s eyes widened for a moment before he rolled them and met a very surprised Cherri’s gaze.

“Well then, welcome to the family. Feel free to wait for us backstage.” 

Cherri felt her tongue tie in knots as she watched Michael leave and looked straight to Calum who was already looking down at her with a triumphant smirk.

“Adopted? What the fuck?” She managed to get out as he shook his head, before placing his forehead against her own and bringing her closer than she had ever been held before.

“You’re not going back with whoever that was you came here with tonight, doll. I know you’re underage, I know you’re a fucking run away. And I know for a fact that you’ve probably done a decent enough job that no one’s going to be looking for you. And I know also for a fact, that I’m not going to let you go back out there and disappear from me, ever again. So, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get your cute little bum backstage to our dressing room, where you’ll wait for us to get off, and then tonight we’ll tell your little friend who you came here with, not to come looking for you ever again, mmkay?”

The air left her lungs as Calum’s lips crashed once again onto her own, and swept her up in a kiss like she’d never experienced in her young years.

He kissed her for several moments, before pulling roughly back and pointing to the door that they had come from. 

“Go on. You know where you belong. And you know now who you belong to.” 

Cherri blushed hard as she knew, that her life as she knew it, was over and that her new life, had just begun.

Staggering to the door, she watched Calum open it, and they both stepped into their new life together, never to be separated again.


	2. DollBaby Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I didn't have like a clear plan on how this chapter was gonna go. But I'm okay with where it's at currently. Enjoy.

DollBaby Chapter 2

Calum walked her backstage over to where a bodyguard stood outside what seemed to be the door to the band’s dressing room. 

He pulled the guard aside and stepped away for a moment, before the bodyguard nodded and opened the door for her to enter. 

“I’ll be back in a few, kay dollbaby? You be good for us while we’re gone, and I promise you’ll be rewarded as soon as our own night gets going.” Calum said as he dropped a kiss on her head and sent her a saucy wink, before hurrying off towards the stage. 

Cherri felt like she was in an alternate universe or something.

Had Calum fucking Hood just fucking kissed her and told her to be good? 

Was he really serious about the band adopting her? 

There were so many unanswered questions that lingered in her mind but she chose at that moment to forget about them as she walked further into the room and let out a startled yelp when the bodyguard closed the door behind her. 

The dressing room was small and didn’t have much in besides a couple of mirrored areas to get ready, makeup etc.

And also a couch on the far back wall where she figured was the best place for her to wait for them to return. 

She was bummed that she wouldn’t get to see the rest of the concert, and knew she was far away from the stage since she couldn’t hear anything coming from outside the room she was in.

Flopping down onto the couch, she was surprised to see that a cell phone was open and clearly accessible from where she sat. 

It didn’t take long for her to figure out that it belonged to Calum.

It wasn’t locked and she saw no harm in doing some investigating, seeing as how she was apparently being adopted by them anyways.

She scrolled through the contents of his phone rather quickly and then happened to open his photo albums only to be greeted with the sight of very obvious dick pics and various other sexual pics ranging from those of him by himself, or with a random girl.

“Well hot damn.” She murmured as she enlarged each of them and looked at the pics with a mixture of awe and blatant need.

A wetness began to form between the apex of her thighs and she knew that it was because of all the new ways she had now witnessed the mostly very private Calum Hood. 

On social media he remained fairly tame and kept his relationships to himself.

As she scrolled through each erotic picture, she realized she hadn’t remembered the last time she had heard of him actually linked to someone else, celeb or not. 

None of the boys in the band were known for being very committed lovers, and she gnawed at her bottom lip wondering why all of sudden they had an interest in her. 

Why her? Why did they want her of all people? 

It seemed very apparent from the various forms of erotica on Calum’s phone that they had no shortage of lovers.

The sheer fact that she was still a virgin ate away at her as she looked longingly at the various poses that were on full display for her to see as continued to flip through the contents of the phone, completely unaware at how much time had passed and the sound of the door opening didn’t phase her at all. 

Someone cleared their throat it was then that they she looked up, meeting not one but several sets of eyes who gazed down at her with a mix of curiosity and longing of their own, knowing that she had been caught clearly red handed. 

“Enjoy what you see, love? I hope what you saw sparked something in you because far worse will be happening to you when we get back to the fucking hotel.” Calum said in a matter of fact tone as Michael, Luke and Ashton flanked his side.

She blushed hard and felt the phone fall from her hand, as the boys continued to eye her, practically pinning their desires onto her.

“No worries, dollbaby. We’re almost done here. We have about half an hour that we have to spend at the meet and greet, and after we tell your…Friend that you brought with you about our new arrangements for you, well, then we’ll be tucked away in our hotel room for at least the rest of the weekend.” Calum’s voice washed over her, with a warmth forming inside of her that she was unfamiliar with. 

It was then that her eyes widened suddenly remembering that Mika was going to be here on her way to pick her up and take her back to where they were currently crashing. 

What was she going to say when Calum told her about what they wanted?

That she wasn’t going to be going back with her?

It was then that the thought struck her hard. 

What if she never saw Mika again?

Mika had been her only true friend for as long as she had been in L.A.

She had taken her in at her worst, and had been there for her in every way. 

The thought made her stomach sick and she tears roll down her cheeks, leaving little wet rivers behind in their wake. 

Calum looked down at the younger girl with a look of deep concern, and knew that the weight of the situation must have finally sunk in.

He sighed and glanced at each of the other boys and wasn’t surprised that they took were looking in the girl’s direction with concern clearly written across their own features.

He looked over at Michael, silently asking his opinion in what he should do, and found that his friend merely shrugged and nodded towards the girl with an unreadable expression. 

That was as much of an answer as he was going to get on the subject, apparently.

Knowing that the meet and greet would start in a few minutes, he knew that now was not the time to deal with a full out teenage breakdown.

But, he also knew that this girl clearly had a lot she was dealing with internally, and the matter needed to be settled right here, and right now before the other girl who was with her earlier brought friends to come and get her. 

If it was one thing that made Calum’s blood boil, it was the thought of anyone trying to take this girl from him.

From them. From all of them. 

He hadn’t filled the others in on what he suspected was Cherri’s situation, but one look at them, and he already knew they knew without any form of explanation.

Ashton made the first move surprisingly, as he punched Calum’s shoulder hard and then carefully approached where the girl sat crumpled in a crying mess of mascara and pretty, broken eyes.

“Hey, Cherri, right? That’s your name? Look, I know for sure that’s definitely not your real name. So, let’s start there, yeah? What’s your real name? And where are you really from? Because I’m pretty damn sure that girl I saw with you in the crowd earlier, is definitely not your friend and that this is definitely not where you belong.”

Ashton dropped to a knee in front of her as the others followed suit and took his lead.

Cherri burst into a new set of heavy sobs knowing that she couldn’t possibly hide the truth from them.

Anyone else, sure. But not them. 

They waited patiently for her sobs to subside enough that she could speak without hiccupping and when she spoke, it was barely above a weak whisper, letting them know that she had completely given up.

“My name’s Cherylynn Beth. And I’m from Iowa. I’m seventeen. And I ran away because I couldn’t fucking stand it there any longer. That girl, that you saw earlier…Her name’s Mika. She’s another run away that I met when I came here. She took me off the streets with her friends and got me into dealing. She’s the only friend I think I’ve ever had.” 

A fresh set of sobs wracked her frail frame as Ashton nodded in understanding. 

The others looked between themselves fully knowing that this situation was far from strange for any of them.

And it was Michael, who pushed his way to the front, and knelt down before taking her face in between his large hands and running his fingers over her cheeks so that all of her tears were gently wiped away.

If anyone would understand, it would be him. 

“It’s alright love. Cry as much as you need to. We understand. We’re here. I’m here. I know a lot about our pasts weren’t ever revealed to the public, but from where we originally come from it’s pretty common knowledge that I ran away as soon as I old enough to know how. Luke’s family went to fucking court and officially were named my adopted parents after the shit my own parents pulled. I know how it is. Each of us know the struggle of hustling. And because of that, you need to know that we’re not going to allow you to go back out there, where you’re going to be scared and fearing for your life every waking minute. So, with that said, we’re going to tell your so-called friend that we’re going to be taking you with us. I don’t care who she tells. I don’t care if the media finds out. You’re ours now. There’s no going back. And it’s now or never when we get to change the course of all our lives, yeah? So, let this be the start. Together. Are you with us?” 

The boys held their breath as they watched her consider his words before slowly nodding in silent consent. 

“Then it’s settled. Calum will escort you back to our hotel and the rest of us will deal with the meet and greet and your friend. We’ll be back as soon as we can. Make sure you and Cal don’t get into too much trouble without us.” Michael said as leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently before backing away and letting Calum take over.

Calum couldn’t describe the relief that he felt when she had finally given the okay for them to take her.

Claim her. Make her their own.

Her life as a runaway was over. 

And her life as she knew it, was about to change for the better in so many amazing ways.

As that relief settled as a permanent feeling in his entire being, he took her by the hand and gently led her from the room, out of the back door of the venue and off towards the freedom of a safe and newfound life.


End file.
